


Santa Baby

by LadyKerby



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKerby/pseuds/LadyKerby
Summary: Red and the team are on the lookout for a terrible pedophile who has been praying on kids at Christmas time. Will the Santa and elf costumes be too much for some to handle?





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A very loooooong one shot that was asked for by our fangroup for Christmas. A Santa Red fic!  
> For the Lizzington Fanfic Group, Merry Christmas! Dana and Daniel I blame you both!  
> This is AU’ish. Agnes is a part of the story, Tom is DEAD! (YAY, I love dead Tom) but we are not going with the timeline of Jennifer being in the picture, or that the bones were ever discovered by Liz. We are going to pretend that Liz woke from the coma relieved that Tom was dead, and is happy to be working with Red. Agnes never went to stay with Grandma Scotty. I have changed some timeline things and/or omitted all together to make this work for me :)

The team was in place and backups were casing the parameter of the large mall that Reddington told them their most recent blacklister would be at. He was the nastiest of them all thus far, only coming out at Christmas and Easter; the two holidays with the most children present, and the mall was ripe for his pickings. He was the worst of the worst pedophiles, having claimed upwards of 250 children a “season” and now he had turned to killing his most recent finds. The ones he didn’t kill, he would sell off to sex traffickers in Russia.

With Aram and Samar at the sides of the vetted mall Santa, Liz and Ressler sat out in the surveillance van watching the monitors.

“This is ridiculous! How did Reddington even know what mall this guy would be at?! There are hundreds of malls in the area, and he just so happens to choose _this_ mall?!” Ressler said, startling Liz due to the prolongs silence that had filled the van prior to his comments. “I mean you can’t tell me…” Ressler’s words were cut off by the sound of Samar’s voice over the com.

“Hey guys, can we get a break down here? Santa looks like he’s about ready to burst and if I’m kicked by one more kid, I’m coming back for riot gear.” Liz chuckled internally at the comment.

“Yeah, let’s take 30 and whatever you do, don’t let our guy out of your sight!” Ressler commanded.

_What the hell Ressler,_ Liz thought to herself, _who killed God and put you in charge? Take your girlfriend out for a nice dinner, take her back to your place, or better yet get a nice hotel room and get yourself some ass. You’re killing us all here with all your Alpha male sexual tension, get it out on something already. Who am I to judge. God when was the last time I got anything? Tom was a shitty lover, and I still wonder how I ever got pregnant with Agnes. How long were we married and never even a scare… then *poof* pregnant…_ her thoughts grew quiet, when a flashback raced across her mind. Feelings of ecstasy coursed through her veins rapidly as she saw a vision of herself in the throws of passion. The room felt like it began to rock back and forth like a ship bobbing in the ocean.

“LIZ!” Ressler was shouting at her. He snapped his finger in front of her face. “Hey Keen, what’s your deal today? You are not on your game at all.”

She grabbed her coat feeling the warmth in her cheeks from the momentary erotic flash. “I… I need some air, that’s all.” She stammered as she quickly left the van, slamming the door behind her. Her phone began to buzz with a text message, from Ressler.

                            _Grab some coffee from the shop across the street while you’re out there._

“Fuck you Ressler.” She muttered as she walked in the opposite direction.

Thirty minutes passed quickly, and everyone was back into their designated positions for the afternoon shift. As Liz stared into the screens blankly, as she thought about the previous flash she’d had earlier. _Where the hell did that come from? I must have more sexual tension then the entire team put together._ She tried to rid her mind of the memory knowing she needed to focus on the task at hand. She watched as each of the children climbed up on Santa’s lap, wondering what each was asking for, what would Agnes ask for? She was almost three, what was she going to get Agnes for Christmas?

“Hey Keen I’m gonna go grab that coffee you never got while the line is short.” Ressler said after an hour of staring at the screens.

“Don’t slip while you’re out there, wouldn’t want you to be out of commission for Amber or anything.” Liz replied in a nasty tone as Ressler left the van.

Liz never expected to be where she was right now in her life; a single mom, having been exonerated for murder but back in her old job again, thanks to Red getting her pardoned. Three years ago, she was fearing for her life, and running from people who were trying to kill her. A memory flashed across her mind again. Large hands were caressing her breasts, and she could hear a deep, familiar voice urging her to keep going. _“Ah … that’s the spot Lizzie… You know how to truly please a man.”_ The voice, it was soothing. She could almost feel the girth of the man’s member like she was riding him right there, but she couldn’t make out his face. The hands moved from her breasts to her ass and squeezed it, then slapped one cheek hard. His hands were muscular, but not overly so. She felt safe in the man’s arms. She knew that this man was NOT Tom by any means, but who was he? Was this a dream she’d had in the past? It seemed so real … She jumped in her chair as the door to the van and the slap simultaneously occurred.  Ressler set the coffee cup down and sat back down at his station.

_“SHIT! Uh, oops … owie!”_ The two agents heard Samar scream over the com.

“Samar, what happened?” Liz inquired as she scanned the monitors looking for action. She watched as Samar hopped on one foot behind Santa’s chair.

_“Some little shit ass kid just kicked me in the shins again, and I think I heard a crack. I can’t put any weight on my leg.”_ She explained.

“Alright, you will have to trade out with Keen then,” Liz shot a dirty look at Ressler. “Sorry Keen you are the only other one that can fit into the elf costume, and I didn’t shave my legs today. Samar, I will have an agent bring you over a wheelchair and you and Keen can change in the bathrooms.”

_“That’s fine, just don’t forget the riot gear Liz, you’ll need it for these brats.”_ Samar said through her pain.

Liz helped Samar out of her costume and got her changed into sweats.

“I don’t know if my costume will fit you, but yours should fit just right.” Samar said as Liz finished tying Samar’s shoes.

“My costume? What are you talking about? I thought I was taking yours. There is more than one?”

“Yeah. You know Reddington is the one that arranged all the costumes, right? He didn’t know who Ressler and Cooper were going to send in as elves, so he had costumes made for all 3 of us.”

“No, I thought they were provided by the mall. I really don’t like the sound of this.” Liz stepped into the dressing area and found the garment bag with her name on it. _What the fuck Reddington,_ she thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. The elf costume was much sexier and revealing then Samar’s had been. While Samar got a tasteful sleeved, knee length Christmas green dress, with candy buttons down the front, a red petticoat underskirt, red and white striped tights, elf boots and hat to match, Liz had its slutty twin sister. Her dress was a corset style red mini dress with a short red and green tulle tutu style skirt. A white pom-pom fringe hung at the bottom, and a green bow adorned a spot right between her breasts at the top. A Christmas green Santa inspired coat was belted over top of the mini dress. _At least the coat has sleeves, even if they’re short,_ she thought. There was red sparkle trim and white fur that lined the edges of the coat. Red and white tights, black stiletto elf boots and a matching green hat with a shiny gold bell, completed the look.

“I feel like the Whoville Whore in this thing.” Liz said as she stepped out of the dressing area. “Where am I supposed to put my gun?”

“Wow!” Samar exclaimed. “I wonder if I would have been kicked as many times if I’d been wearing that get up. And you won’t need a gun if you keep that thing on.”

“Did Reddington really pick this shit out? Because if he did, I’m gonna kill him for this.” Liz said resigned.

“Well, your boobs look great, if that makes you feel any better.” Samar said chuckling. “I wish mine looked that good.”

“Try having a kid.” Liz snipped.

Liz wheeled Samar out the waiting paramedics and attempted to appear to know how to know how to walk in the stiletto shoes. As she approached the staged area, she caught Aram’s eyes, and he quickly turned as red as Santa’s suit.

“Agent… Agent Keen,” she stammered quietly, “that’s quite an outfit. What happened to Samar’s costume?”

“Let’s just say, Reddington is a dead man when I see him again.” Liz said angrily under her breath, only loud enough for Aram and Santa to hear.

The two agents quickly turned their heads as a roaring chuckle came from Santa’s chair.

“Now, now Ginger! That is no way to act. Where is your Christmas Spirit? Show these little one’s just how sweet you really are.” Santa said.

Within mere seconds, Liz and Aram knew who was beneath the Santa suit.

“I’m sorry ladies and gentlemen, could you give Santa and his elves here just a short moment. An urgent message just came from the North Pole and we must have a quick meeting with him. Continue thinking about everything you want to ask Santa for.” Liz said sweetly, winking to all the children before turning and scowling at Santa.

Liz and Aram walked Santa behind the large stack of presents that made up the backdrop behind the giant Santa Thone.

“What the hell are you doing in Santa’s costume and where is our vetted guy Reddington?” Liz hissed. “And more importantly HOW did you get into his costume? Aram, you weren’t supposed to let Santa out of your sight!”

Aram shot Liz a look of innocence and shrugged. “We all went into the employee area to use the restrooms and grab a snack. He was right in front of me. He said he needed some time to do his ‘business’. I’m innocent here.”

“Don’t get mad at him Lizzie. I took care of James, that was his name by the way. Lovely gentleman. He has 35 grandchildren, and did you know that he starts growing his beard in July? What dedication I tell you. I’m lucky if I can go a day without shaving. The five o’clock shadow alone is enough to kill you. When I was being held captive in Marrakech…”

Liz cut Red’s story off, “I don’t care about his 35 grandkids, or your five o’clock shadow. We vetted him, so you could be watching for the blacklister. You were supposed to be in the van with Ressler and I.”

“Lizzie, where is your Christmas Spirit?” Red said walking towards the hot headed elf. He swung around to face Aram, “Look I thought if I played Santa, I would have a better view to see our man. Now, I believe we have a long line of eager children waiting to tell me about all their hopes and dreams. Let’s not keep them waiting any longer, shall we?” Red turned and held out his arm, and Liz reluctantly took it. Plastering a smile across her face the three re-emerged to a group of smiling happy children. Red leaned over and said, “Don’t tell Captain America about Santa, we wouldn’t want to ruin the magic for him now would we.” Liz chuckled at joke and the rest of the afternoon went without any excitement.

The mall was due to close and the last child in line had just left. Aram took the money from the register and camera back to the management offices.

“So where is this blacklisters Red? We’ve been here all day and it has been literally dead from a law enforcement standpoint. The mall didn’t even have a robbery or a runout.” Liz asked sitting down on the stool next to Santa’s throne, to take off her shoes.

“Well if you were a wanted criminal and saw your ‘playground’ overrun with law enforcement would you go out to play? These are professionals Lizzie. You can’t just have your teams swarming the area like bees to their hive, trying to protect the queen. This is one of the biggest downsides to working with the FBI. Most of the time I feel like we work better as team then when we are all together as a group.” Red patter her tight clad knee, “I’m glad to see you gained some of your Christmas Spirit back. I think I actually saw you genuinely smile today.”

Liz could feel her cheeks heating up. “Well, I enjoyed seeing the kids having fun. It made me think of Agnes. I miss her when I’m at work. I swear that nanny sees more of her then I do at times. If she ever calls her mom, I think I would lose it.” She said, trying to hold back the tears.

“Such is the life of a single mom. You do what needs to be done. Why don’t you and Agnes come to my place for Christmas. Dembe went above and beyond decorating. He claims it’s his favorite holiday.” Red proposed, standing and stretching from having sat so long in the chair. “I don’t know how these mall Santas do it. These chairs are so damn uncomfortable. I will have to have my girl walk my back the next time I go in for a massage.”

Liz laughed. “That little thing is going to somehow work out the tightness in your back? She didn’t even look like she could hurt a fly if it was trying to kill her.”

“Oh there are two of them now, you are right, one was not enough. But never let their looks deceive you. While Yanmei’s name means flattering and seductive and her sister Jiao’s means delicate and tender, they are far from it. Well maybe Yanmei … just last month …”

“Red I don’t want to know.” Liz cut him off “I will think about Christmas. It’s two days away and I haven’t even been able to go shopping for Agnes.

“Don’t worry about her, I will make sure she has a Christmas she will never forget! It’s settled then, you will be at my place on Christmas. No more arguments.” Red lent out his hand and helped Liz to her aching feet. “Let’s get those feet soaked.”

“Well they were your idea, and by the way…” Liz’s words were cut off by the loud echo of gun fire.

_“Keen? Aram? What’s your twenty? Who’s shooting?”_ Ressler’s voice shouted through the com.

“I’m here with Re… umm, Santa and Aram took the money to the manager’s office. They sounded like they were inside of the building.”

_“Where is Reddington? Has anyone seen him at all today?”_ Ressler asked.

Liz shot a look at Red. He placed his finger to the side of his nose, and as Liz went to answer more shots rang out, closer this time.

**YOU’RE NEVER GOING TO TAKE ME DOWN! I WILL TAKE ALL THE CHILDREN WITH ME! THEIR SOULS WILL BE CLEANSED BY MY FIRE. I WILL TAKE THE GIRLS TO WIFE AND REPLENISH THE EARTH WITH MY SEED!**

A crazed man came running straight for Liz and Red his gun pointed straight at them. Red reached under his Santa coat pulling out his revolver and emptied its contents into the man. He collapsed just mere feet from the two of them. Liz looked at Red before squatting down to check for a pulse; the assailant was dead.

_“Keen, what is your twenty? The team is getting ready to storm the mall. I don’t want you hurt in the crossfire.”_ Ressler continued screaming.

“Take that damn thing outta your ear and let’s get out of here.” Red said as he ripped the ear piece from Liz’s ear. “I don’t want to be around when the brigade shows up.” He scooped her up honeymoon style and ran out a side door into one of the mall hallways. He zigzagged through the maze of concrete until he found a suitable exit, and sure enough it was the one Dembe was sitting outside of. “We ran into some trouble in the end my friend,” he started to explain as he gently placed Liz in the backseat and pushed her over. “Shall we head home for the night?” Dembe sped off into the dark of the night.

“What about Agnes?” Liz inquired. “I need to go home to her.”

“Never fear dear. I will have Dembe go back and get her and some things for the both of you, relieve your Nanny with a nice Christmas bonus, and you two ladies will have an extended holiday vacation.” Red explained as he tried to peel off his Santa beard. “What the hell did they glue this damn thing on with, superglue?”

“Oh, come here you big baby, the glue we used in high school for this stuff is easy to get off, you’re just not doing it right.” Liz reached over and tried to peel back the Santa beard.

“SHIT!” Red hissed. “Despite my rugged appearance, I do have feeling in my face and skin.

Liz reached up and flipped on the light above Red to inspect his face and the beard. As she got closer, she could begin to smell of his cologne. It was warm, spicy, and woody, mixed with cigar scent that was classic to Red. A knot in her stomach began to grow as the thoughts from the flashbacks began to come flooding back. As she got closer to his face, she could see his nostrils flaring out of the corner of her eye, he was as still as the night air. God he was ruggedly handsome. It was no wonder so many women would swoon after him. She tried to pull the beard back again, this time more carefully. “Sorry if this huts.” She muttered. “Did you see what they used by chance? Who helped you into this costume if the rest of the gang was in the lounge waiting?”

“I was already in the restroom waiting for your team to break the poor man, and no, I didn’t see what she used. It was a makeup artist that I hired to help. I figured it was normal makeup artistry goods that she used.” He replied, wincing under her tugging.

“Well, we may need to stop and get some supplies to try and get this off, or Agnes will thing she is having Christmas at the North Pole this year.” Liz said sitting back in her seat. “Dembe can we stop at the next drug store please?” Liz ran in and grabbed some supplies that she thought would aid in the removal of the beard, asking the esthetician what might work.

Within a half hour the pair was back at Red’s modest abode that was completely decorated for Christmas. It looked like it should have been on the cover of a magazine for how well it was done. She figured it was their way of blending in and trying to stay as long as they could in the most recent safe house. The French Country inspired home had a stone façade and wooden barn style shutters to accent. As she entered the home, it was even more beautiful on then the outside. The main double heavy wooden and glass arched door welcomed you right into the great room, a spacious office with a white sliding barn door was directly off the foyer. Moving in there was a well-stocked mini bar, and a beautifully modern kitchen with marble countertops, white cabinets and state of the art appliances. The furniture in the great room matched the modern look of the area with sleek lines and brushed bronze light fixtures. The Christmas decorations were elegant, yet simple. A large twelve-foot Christmas tree sat in what appeared to be its own room off the kitchen.

“Do you like it? I acquired it from an associate who departed from this life rather suddenly a few months back. Horrible cancer, Hodgkin’s-lymphoma, poor fellow. He thought that he was having allergies and just overworked. By the time he finally swallowed his male pride and went in to see the doctor, stage IV-B was his diagnosis.” He shook his head and gave his associate a moment of silence. “Let’s not dwell on the past, Shall I show you around while you wait for Dembe to return with Agnes and your things?”

They began their tour in the room with the Christmas tree. It was a small family room just big enough for a small sofa, and overstuffed armchair. The tree was elegantly adorned with red wood beaded garland, white crocheted angels and red poinsettia flowers strategically placed as if they were growing from the tree itself. Atop the tree was a gorgeous elaborate angel the looked as though her eyes would follow you no matter where you were in the room.

“What do you think Lizzie? The angels here were had made by an old lady in Germany. I bought her entire inventory when I was there several years back. I thought that they would be perfect for the Christmas trees that Dembe puts up. I consider each one to represent a lost child that has died much too young from tragedy at the hands of a bad individual. Let’s move on, shall we?” Red said.

Red continued the tour, with the winding bottom story, one room after the other, leading Liz out to the back yard where there was a small play-set for Agnes. He explained that the previous owner had 2 children, who all died in a car accident when they were very young. He led her upstairs and showed her the billiards room that was fit to be more of a Man cave, and the last four bedrooms, the last being decorated for any little princess to fall in love with.

“I recently had this room redecorated in the event that you and Agnes were in need of a place to stay. Do you think she will like it?” Red questioned.

Liz’s eyes were wide trying to take in all the details of the room. The walls were off white, and a four-poster full size bed anchored the room. Light pink sheers hung from the frame above the bed softening the hard corners; the bedding was continuous ruffles for miles with fur covered pillows. Liz was sure Agnes would get lost in the pillows alone. In the far corner was a beautiful Victorian style dollhouse that was just Agnes’ size, and in the opposite corner sat a mahogany toy chest overflowing with toys and stuffed animals.

“We can’t accept all this Red, it’s too much, and besides, this is just another safe-house. Why would you decorate a room around us?”

“I was hoping that due to the nature of my acquisition that you would take over this home. Sure, it’s a safe house for now, but it needs a permanent owner, and we all know my name can’t be on any real-estate paperwork.” Red chuckled, “There is plenty of room for you to spread out, a spacious backyard for Agnes, and even a place for a live-in nanny for you. No more having to worry about making sure you are home in time for Cinderella to leave. And before you ask…”

Liz closed her mouth and refrained from asking the question that she knew Red knew she was going to ask.

“Yes, I have already interviewed and hired you a new nanny for Agnes.”

“Why are you doing all of this for us?” Liz inquired.

“Because you’ve had it rough, and you truly deserve a break. Being a single parent is one of the hardest jobs there is and being an FBI agent on top of is as your career definitely doesn’t help the situation. Take whatever help you can get Lizzie.” Red watched as the wheels were turning in Liz’s head.

He could tell that she was trying to come up with yet another excuse not to take the house, or to get out of having to stay all together. Their relationship had been stained and definitely had its ups and downs. He would try everything in his power to ensure that her life was a little less stressful. He’d always paved the way for her, sending money to Sam to help with whatever expenses came up, he paid for her entire college education, and graduate training, all anonymously of course. He’d been in the shadows for far too long watching her grow into the beautiful woman that she was today. He still remembered the night that they’d spent together in the shipping container as he assisted her after she’d killed Tom Connolly. His memories faded back for a moment, the feel of her skin, her breath, his name on her lips…

“Red…” her voice calling is name pulled him from his momentary pleasure dream.

“Hmm?” He grabbed the _Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes_ book from the side table to place in front of his ever-growing erection, caused by his memories.

“So, where is the master bathroom so we can get this stuff off your face. I don’t want Agnes to see you with it on.” She smiled.

Ah, yes. I never did show you that wing of the house.”

“Wing?”

“It is downstairs, and yes a wing. One could live in that section of the house alone if they wanted to.”

Red led her back down the stairs allowing her to walk in front, much to his relief.

“To your left at the base of the stairs Lizzie.” He said as they reached the bottom.

In the master suite there was a massive carved four poster mahogany king-sized bed with overstuffed pillows and a gorgeous Japanese styled silk comforter on top; coordinating blankets lay neatly folded at the foot of the bed. There was a matching lady’s desk, huge armoire, settee and mirrored dresser in the room. Around one corner was the enormous master closet that was big enough to be a bedroom. Floor to ceiling origination as well as a center island completed the décor in the area. Across from the closet was the master bath which included a whirlpool tub big enough for at least two people, a walk-in marbled shower that could easily fit five or more, and the vanities were built for the wealthy, including a cosmetic station for the woman of the home.

Liz sat Red down at the cosmetic table and dumped out the contents of the drug store bag. She started with plain rubbing alcohol and q-tips to start in a small area. She started at one ear and would occasionally give herself little reassuring comments under her breath.

“Am I hurting you?” She asked as she made her way towards his mouth, and she saw him flinch slightly.

“No, the pain and discomfort is nothing compared to when you tried to rip in off in the car.” He said.

“That’s good.” She muttered as she continued with her work.

As she got to his mouth and pealed the mustache off his upper lip an erotic flash whizzed across her mind again. _No, not again_ ! She thought to herself. _Not now! Not when I’m this close to Red. He smells so good, and gah, why does he have to be so damn good looking? What the hell am I thinking!?! Shut up you stupid hormones… Now I’m just as bad as Ressler. I don’t get any for so long, and now I’ll just bang anything?!_ Snip-its of being on a boat with Red came flooding into her mind.

“Hey, umm Red … have we ever been on a boat together?” She asked as she continued to work hoping that she could cast out the sexy thoughts.

“We were. After you killed Connelly, I helped you escape. I know that when you were attacked you had some memory issues, but I didn’t think they were that bad.” Red responded trying not to move for fear he would tear the beard off his face. That was a half truth he’d told her. After they’d been on the run together for a while and came back, Liz had been attacked while he was dealing with a Tom issue and she’d suffered broken ribs and a concussion. That’s when she found out she was pregnant. He was ecstatic when she told him about her pregnancy and he thought that things might be able to work out for them, that was until she eluded to the fact that it was Tom’s and not his. After probing, he realized that she had no memory of the night that they’d spent in the shipping container. He was deflated and never had the heart to tell her straight up that Agnes was his … and not Tom’s. He even went as far as having a DNA test run when she was born to confirm it. He knew all along that it couldn’t have been Tom’s due to Tom having been sterilized as part of his training with the Major. It pained him to watch Lizzie try to start a family and never know why she couldn’t. And now that Tom was dead, could he tell her, should he tell her? How would she take that news?

“Hmm, that would explain some things.” Lizzie muttered as she kept at her work.

“Why do you ask sweetheart?” Red met her eyes and he saw her turn the deepest shade of red. _Does she remember that night? Could this be my opportunity to tell her?_ He thought.

“Umm, it’s … uh nothing really. Don’t worry about it.” She stammered, her eye darting back to what she was doing.

“You know Lizzie, you’re never too old to sit on Santa’s lap.” He chuckled, grabbed her hands in and one swift move had her sitting in his lap like a child at the mall. “Tell dear old St. Nick here what you would like for Christmas.”

“This is stupid Red …” She said trying to get up, but he held her down. “Hey, let me up dammit, I still need to get the beard off of you.” She said her voice raising slightly.

“Not until you tell me what you want for Christmas Lizzie. Let me see if I can guess what you might want…” Red sat and pondered for a moment, “how about a new sweater, or a nice new pair of Italian leather boots? Oh, better yet, how about a spa package. That would be nice, yes? You could have yourself pampered from head to toe.” He grabbed one of her feet and began to massage it, and she let out a subconscious mew.

“Red knock it … ahmmm … off. Dembe will be back soon.” She said trying not to enjoy the massage to her aching feet.

“A full body massage, starting at the toes …” he took her other foot and continued his attention to her feet, admiring her Christmas themed pedicure.

“Alright fine if you won’t let me up, I guess I will just have to work at this beard while sitting here.” She said, turning awkwardly towards his face again, closer then she was before.

“See I knew you could multitask, let us see if you can continue to work under duress.” He teased as he continued working on her feet, then moving up to her calves. He could tell that his ministration was distracting her, as the tugging was becoming more frequent, however he found himself enjoying the pain more and more.

Lizzie attempted to keep at removing the offensive costume pieces off Red’s face, but his attention to her feet and aching legs was making it increase difficult. With each passing minute, she was finding it harder and harder to refrain from moaning from the pleasure he was coursing through her body. His hands had made it up to her knee now as she was towards the last few inches of the beard. She couldn’t help herself from continuing to glance at his lips, wondering what they’d feel like on hers. The flashback started again. She was sitting in a small apartment style living area. There was a wet bar, small dining table and chairs, as well as a small kitchenette. She was sitting on a small sectional talking to a man, the man from her previous erotic fantasies; that’s what she would call them from now on. His build was like that of Red, maybe a tad smaller in weight, but she couldn’t see his face no matter how hard she tried.

Red’s hands had made it above her knees now, inching up her thighs, and she was struggling with the last inch of the beard.

Another flash and she was in bed with the man, riding him hard; it felt so good, she could feel it right as she sat there on Red’s lap. The man grabbed and caressed her breasts, then suckled them letting them pop out of his mouth, she could see his lips now… he grabbed her ass, guided her faster, encouraging her not just physically but verbally. His words, she heard again in her mind…

_“Ah … that’s the spot Lizzie… You know how to truly please a man. Mmm, ride me sweetheart … take me over the edge with you … AH Lizzie …”_

Just as the last piece of the beard came off, his face became crystal clear … it was Reddington. She shot up out of his lap and stood there frozen staring at Red.

“Well, that’s better. Remind me never to dress up as Santa ever again, or at least find a different makeup artist. That was painful.” He stood and looked in the mirror at the damage to his face. “Not too bad, just a little red. Nothing a little lotion can’t handle.”

“You … your … Agnes … how … why didn’t you …” Liz couldn’t get a complete sentence to form

Red turned to face her, and it was then he knew that she’d remembered. It the same look she gave him the day she told him she remembered killing her father. “Sweetheart what are you talking about?” he questioned carefully.

“The boat, or shipping container rather… the day I ran … You told me that I was your northern star, your way home. We went back in and things just get kind of fuzzy from there. But all day today I can't stop having these flashbacks to that night, but every-time they would whirl past my mind, I could never see your face…” her words trailed off, and she shook her head. “You knew though. You knew that Agnes was yours the whole time… Why did you go along with the notion that she was Tom’s?” she accused.

“Because you were happy.” Red started, as he turned to rinse his face with cold water. “You were genuinely happy, despite the bitter taste I had every time I saw you with him, or after she was born, Tom holding her. I knew all along that Tom could never have children, he was “fixed” when he was sent off to be with the Major. Most operatives are sterilized, so if they have to have a sexual relationship with their mark, pregnancy does not become a liability.” he explained.

“So you lied to me then.”

“No, I never lie to you. You assumed that it was Tom’s and I went along with it. It was never my place to correct you, and as far as everyone else was concerned, you were not going to get those memories back. I cherish whatever time I get to see and be around Agnes. Why do you think I arrange for you and Agnes to come be here with me?” he said drying his face.

Liz looked at Red, the father of her child, not knowing what step to take next. She had pushed him away and kept Agnes away from him for almost three years, not even realizing the pain that she was unconsciously causing him. He’s already lost one daughter, and she was keeping another from him. She never hated Red, she’d always found herself pulled towards him most of the time. There had been times that she would have to excuse herself from the bullpen just to go cool off because of the overwhelming sexual tension she felt towards the man. And now that she’s remembered actually having sex with the man, she found her body craving that touch, those feelings once more.

“Come follow me, I think I might have some extra clothes you can pull on until Dembe gets here. I’m sure you'd like to get out of that costume already. I can't say that I want you to, to be honest. I think you look like a sexy vixen.”

Red said motioning towards the master suite. He began rummaging through a dresser drawer and found a pair of sweat pants and undershirt. Just as he turned to hand them to her, he was met with two cold hand on either side of his face and hers being planted square with his. Her lips tasted sweet, and were just as plump as he remembered them. He dropped the clothing and wrapped his arms around her body, then caressed up and down her sides feeling her every curve. He felt her begin to unbuckle the Santa suit and push the jacket off his shoulders, grabbing his undershirt and pulling it over his head with one swift move.

He stopped her for a moment to ask, “Lizzie, I know that having memories come flooding back can tend to be confusing and the last thing I want you to do is something that you will regret. Please, have no pity on me in regards to Agnes. I have spent the last three years watching her from afar, and I’ve been quite content with that.”

“This is far from pity. I realized with those memories coming back, that I wanted you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone in my life.” She backed the man up to the edge of the oversized bed and pushed him down, then crawled on top. “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me …” She kissed the top of his head. “I’ve been an awfully good girl …” she moved down to his nose and cheeks. “Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight …” She stopped at his lips taking her time there, re exploring his mouth, tongue, the way he kissed her passionately, but softly all at once. “Think of all the fun I’ve missed …” she moved down to his chest, kissing his breast bone then gently kissing, then suckling each of his nipples. “Think of all the fellas I haven’t kissed…”

“Thank God for that.” He interrupted.

“Shhh…” she placed a finger to his lips. “Next year I could be also good …” She ran her hand across his growing erection and cupped his balls before running her finger tips up his length. “If you’ll check off my Christmas list …”

“But you never told me what was on it, Lizzie.” he interrupted again.

“Oh, I think you know what’s at the top of the list.” she replied seductively. She continued to run her hand up and down the length of his member through the Santa pants.

“You know, if you keep that up, I’m gonna need to get these dry cleaned.” he said in between moans.

Liz chuckled mischievously. “Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing …” She leaned down to remove his boots, then undid the belt holding his pants on. He lifted his hips and she slid the velvet garment from his legs, and she was met with Rudolf covered boxers. She burst out in laughter due because his full erection had Ruldof’s red nose right at the tip, and it was standing at attention, waiting to be acknowledged.

“Well, looks like even Rudolf want in on the action.” Red said, as Liz laughed even harder.

She began attending to his member through the silk, giggling unable to contain herself with all the Rudolfs dancing with her every move.

“What was it that you forgot to mention for your Santa baby?” Red inquired as he sat up, catching Liz off guard and he swung her around and down onto the bed next to him. “I think we have an issue here. You see, the tables are quite uneven at the moment, and I think I need to fix this. He stood up, and slid his hands up her tight clad legs, then back down again, then back up to the waistband of the tutu skirt. He pulled it down and off, tossing it aside, it landing perfectly on the settee in the corner. He leaned over her and ran his hand up her stomach and over her corset covered breast, kissing the fabric, but coming up to give her a disgusted look.

“What?” she asked concerned.

“This must go.” he said standing back up and undoing the belted jacket and then the corset, revealing her ample breasts and gorgeous figure. One of the many things he loved about her body was the way it looked after having Agnes, how much fuller her breasts were, and how much more of an hourglass figure it had given her. He was surprised that he’d been able to restrain himself from taking her right there in the mall when he first saw her in the elf costume. He leaned in and placed her nipple into his mouth and sucked allowing it to bounce out with a pop. A load moan escaped her lips, so he in turn did the same to the other side, again a moan followed. He looped his fingers around the elastic of the tights and pulled them down over her legs slowly, like peeling the skin off a banana. He was pleasantly surprised to be met with a lacy red thong. “Mmm, what do we have here?” he said as he caressed the soft fabric that lay just above her sex, his thumb making its way down to her wet core. “I see someone is very eager to be pleased, am I right sweetheart?”

“Please …” she begged, “please make me feel the way you did that night.

“Oh, I will make you feel so much better. I will take you around the moon and back again.” he said as he climbed up to kiss her neck, then her clavicle, moving down … the right breast, then the left paying extra attention to her budding nipples. He kissed her stomach, whispering _I’m so sorry_ , then moving to her most sensitive areas. He took the lace fabric in his teeth and shook it gently growling playfully, making her giggle again, then he hooked his fingers in and removed the small scrap of fabric, leaving his beautiful woman naked for im to take in. He spread her legs gently and rubbed her tiny bud sending goosebumps coursing across her entire body. He began rubbing a tad harder as he leaned in and began licking the the entrance to her hot and very wet sex, just ready for him. He put his finger in and pumped a few times then hooked it around to her most sensitive button, and he could feel the muscles of her walls begin to contract around his finger. He took his tongue to her small mound and began his tasks, her moans and whirthing becoming louder and more erratic.

“Tell me Lizzie, sweetheart, what is it that you want? What do you want me to do?” he asked between ministrations.

“Mmmm…. AH…. oh please don’t stop …. Ah… I want … OH MY GOD…” she grabbed his head and dug her nails into the top. “Oh I want you ….ALL of you dammit … I want to con … connect with you … SHIT.”

Her moans and words were going to be enough to set him off if he wasn’t careful, and reined himself in, but when she dug her nails in that was practically his undoing.

She grabbed at his head and he came up to meet her eyes. He climbed up and over her, her hands cupping each side of his face, she pulled him in for one of the most passionate kisses he’d ever received. He felt one of her hands leave his face and snake between them; she began to pull at his boxers, slipping her hand inside and pumping at the tip of his member. She reached down and pulled down his boxers and used her toes to pull them down the rest of the way. She grabbed his member and continued to pump. He reached down slowing her movements, and he guided her. Bending back down grab her luscious lips again he helped her guide his anxiously waiting member to her quivering core. Sliding inside, he was reminded of how well they fit together, like puzzle pieces. He slid deep, then pulled almost all the way out, going down harder the next time. With each thrust, her cries of pleasure intensified. She wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the angle, and he quickened his thrusting as he could feel his climax coming to a head. He threw one arm under her back, the other under her neck and slammed his lips into hers. Between kisses he would urge her on. “That’s a girl, my sweet, sweet girl. Go with me, we are right there on the edge, come toppling over with me. Fly to the moon with me, let me show you the stars.” His thrust became erratic and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back, until he heard her say it, _“Take me with you.”_ And he came undone. He thrust harder, then rolled her over and picked her up and kept pumping her full of his rich seed, until they were both spent. He counted at least three times she climaxed with the tightening of her core around his member. He laid her down next to him and pulled one of the blankets up and around them. While he was caressing her hair, he whispered into her ear “was it as good as the first time?” he chuckled.

“Better than the first, and I hope each time after is better than the last.” she said wearily.

“Someone doesn’t have unrealistic expectations.” he said sarcastically.

“Well that’s what you get when you spoil me with some that that good.”

“I will take that as a compliment then sweetheart.” he said pulling her closer to his body. “So the rest of the song, what was the one thing you forgot to mention to Santa, baby?”

Red laid there for a few minutes before a drowsy response was uttered… _“a ring… and … not on … the …. phone... Santa … Baby ...” she trailed off._

“Looks like I have some serious shopping to do before Christmas day.” Red whispered to himself before drifting off to sleep.

  


Merry Christmas!


End file.
